


When The Lady Breaks

by flickawhip



Series: Lacey Evans Imagines [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Strap-Ons, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lacey finds her Vampire waiting for her...Vamp AU.Written for the WWE Imagines Blog





	When The Lady Breaks

\- “Hello, Lady...”  
\- She shivers at your touch  
\- Whines softly  
\- “Shhh pet...”  
\- You tug her shirt open easily  
\- Laugh softly when she gasps  
\- You can already feel her heartbeat against your hand  
\- She’s trembling  
\- She gasps again when you yank the last of her clothes off  
\- “Oh...”  
\- Her soft noise of pleasure is rewarded with a smirk  
\- You push her down  
\- Love the way she looks up at you  
\- You undress slowly  
\- Teasing her  
\- She’s weak already  
\- Wet for you  
\- Wanting  
\- Scared  
\- Aroused  
\- Needy  
\- Broken  
\- You take a second to enjoy the softness of her breath  
\- The trust in her eyes  
\- The softness of her eyes  
\- Her small noise  
\- Low  
\- Shy  
\- Her touch ever so slight  
\- You smirk  
\- Stroke Blonde hair out of blue eyes again  
\- Tangling your fingers into her hair  
\- Smirking at her soft hum when she finally opens her mouth  
\- Letting you tease her lips open  
\- Her tiny noise of pleasure is sweet  
\- She knows what to do  
\- You watch her suckle sweetly  
\- Smirk when she struggles to handle it  
\- You pull her up slowly  
\- Lead her to bed  
\- Settle her there  
\- Cradle her head in your hands when you finally move over her  
\- She’s still shivering  
\- Tears threatening to spill  
\- You pause  
\- Kiss her softly  
\- Sweetly  
\- Passionately  
\- “Let me in Love...”  
\- She opens to you  
\- Lets out a small choked sob   
\- You push into her  
\- Kiss her softly  
\- “My girl.”  
\- She’s shivering at your pressure  
\- You take your time with her  
\- Set the pace slowly  
\- Firmly  
\- Lovingly  
\- “Mine.”  
\- The word is nearly a growl  
\- “Mine.”  
\- You say it again  
\- She blushes  
\- Leans into your next kiss  
\- Squeals softly when you up the pace  
\- Her eyes lock onto yours  
\- Seeking reassurance even now  
\- You let her see how much you love her  
\- Biting down firmly  
\- She trembles again when she finally lets go  
\- Sobbing into you when you lift her into your lap as you move  
\- Cradling her close  
\- “My sweet Lady....”  
\- She shivers  
\- Unspoken words blossom across your thoughts  
\- “Yes my Lady....”  
\- You smile  
\- “I love you.”  
\- She stares  
\- You smile  
\- Kiss her again  
\- “They have no idea what hell I could rain down....”  
\- You pause  
\- Kiss her neck softly  
\- “For tonight... let me make it right. My Lady.”


End file.
